Two Years
by FracturedMirror
Summary: This was pretty much created because of a conversation with some friends about Barto's complete fanboy-ism. And about how he probably did some pretty indecent things while looking at Luffy-Senpai's wanted poster.


Two Years

He couldn't contain his excitement. It had been almost painful. Almost two years since he had heard anything about his Senpai. He knew that Senpai was tough, but he loved reading about their adventures. He wanted to join Sempai's crew, but he didn't even know where to start.

It was sitting right in front of him though. A newspaper. This little paper caused him untold joy. A specific story. Bold print stating, 'Straw-hats spotted in Sabaody' which went out to explain in detail of how 'Three-Tongued' Demaro Black had tried to assemble a pirate crew under Luffy-Senpai's name…. But it stated that the genuine article was spotted fleeing to the New World.

Luffy-Senpai was back. He had almost felt abandoned, but he knew that Senpai was grieving. He was sure that Senpai was training. He'd come back, and he'd be even more awesome. If that was even possible…. He had missed his Senpai so much. He was afraid that he'd never see him again. Of course that was insane. His Senpai was going to be King of the Pirates. He knew this with every fiber of his being.

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. They had printed a picture. Someone had managed to get a snap-shot of his Senpai. It wasn't the best quality, and it had obviously been blown up as it had been taken from further away. There he was. That same wide smile. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he recalled the first time he had seen him.

He felt moisture dribble down from his chin. He reached up his hand to touch. He had apparently been biting his lip hard enough to bleed. That happened occasionally, but he almost never did it without thought. He started licking at the wound absentmindedly, staring at the picture.

He glanced at the door to his cabin. The room itself was messy, but it wasn't as if he didn't know where anything was. He pulled out the section of the newspaper that held the article and started trimming it out. He threw the rest of the newspaper somewhere near the trash bin. (Maybe it made it in. He didn't really care.)

He lifted himself up and strode across the room. Most of his furniture held heavy scuff marks, dents and other various signs of damage, but this drawer was different. It looked out of place. He took a key from his pocket and carefully opened it. He placed the article with various other newspapers telling tales of his beloved Straw-Hats, and copies of all versions of the Straw-Hats wanted posters. He also had copies hung up on the wall, but….

He happily flipped through the articles he had read repeatedly throughout the years. Even though he had been tender with them, (As tender as Bartolomeo could manage) they showed obvious signs of wear.

This newest one caught his eye again and he picked it up. It didn't look like Senpai had changed much over the past few years, but he knew there was something. The breath hitched in his throat. Senpai wasn't wearing that vest anymore. Now he was wearing an open shirt, brandishing the scar on his chest.

His fingers moved on their own as he traced the ink. He felt his breath starting to feel ragged. He didn't know when this had happened. When his admiration had changed…. He still admired Luffy-Senpai. Luffy-Senpai would always be his idol. At some point that feeling of admiration that filled his chest had started traveling south.

He gave a shuddering sigh. There was no use denying himself. He had always been a man of very little self-control. He shrugged off his coat and kicked off his boots. He carelessly tossed the knife from his waist onto his bedside table. He paused to gingerly place the article on his pillow. He grabbed some lotion from the ground beside his bed and flopped down with a grunt.

He tried very hard not to rip off his belt, dragging his trousers down around his knees. He poured a generous amount of lotion onto his hand. He lay down on his side, facing the picture in the article. He felt his cheeks heat up. He always felt embarrassed doing this in front of Senpai's picture, but he just couldn't help himself. There was just something about Senpai that drove him crazy.

He started out slowly massaging his sac, gradually getting rougher. His fingers traveled rather quickly, finding rest at the tip playing with the sizable metal ring. He grasped the shaft with his palm and four fingers, his thumb working the piercing.

He wondered if Senpai would like it. Would he be surprised? Would he be curious? Maybe he'd ask to touch it. Play with it. All the while asking Bartolomeo what it felt like. He'd look up with those big bright eyes. Maybe he'd bite his lip? Give that unique 'Shishishi' laughter when Bartolomeo found himself lost for words. He knew that he'd lose them around his hero. He bet he'd press down on his piercings just the right way… Bartolomeo always found that he liked a little pain with his pleasure. He swallowed hard at his own fantasy.

That's what he'd imagine. He'd imagine Senpai's hands playfully tugging at the foreskin, shifting the metal piercing. His fingers worked their way down the shaft, playing with each of the four smaller gold hoops that adorned the underside. He'd smile up at him, asking if he was doing it right. When Bartolomeo didn't answer right away he'd pout and tug a little harder. As if Barto was ignoring him or something.

He loved the sensations that came with his piercings. He had started out with the ampallang, and he got…. A little carried away. But he had heard that it made the experience more satisfying. He wanted desperately the find that out with his Senpai. Though it was hard to imagine that Senpai would want to be touched by someone like him.

He rolled onto his back. He _needed_ both of his hands. He kept his head to the side, so when he opened his eyes occasionally he'd be greeted by his Senpai's smiling face. He felt his face growing unbearably warm. Although he wasn't generally bothered by morality, he couldn't help but feel a little naughty when faced with his glorious Senpai and his admittedly innocent face.

He wondered how Senpai's hands felt. He was a strong fighter; maybe they were callused and rough? Or would they be smooth like rubber? He wouldn't mind either way. As long as it was Senpai. He wasn't even sure if he deserved to be touched by Senpai, but he'd do anything to become worthy. He gave a groan. It wasn't fair how desperately he wanted to be with his Senpai. His love was suffocating and addicting. He knew that there was no way he could give it up.

One hand twisted to play with the slit and the thick ring. Oh, damn. It made everything so fucking sensitive. As he played with the slit he could feel the sticky precum flowing out of him. Senpai was always so effective at getting him riled up. He brought his other hand to start stroking the shaft, shuddered as he felt his rough hand catch the piercings. He gave a loud unashamed moan. He buried his head in his pillow, almost disappointed that it smelled only of him.

He could feel his toes curling and he threw his head back. He didn't care if the entire damn ship could hear him. He focused on tugging on his piercings. It hurt like hell when he got them, but damn if they weren't worth it. When he gave himself a rough squeeze he could feel the jolt in his entire body. God. He dared to think of how wonderful in would feel if he was in his Senpai's tight body. He needed Luffy-Senpai with every fiber of his being and he couldn't find any shame in that.

He released the shaft, his hand moving down to his sac. He had begun to feel the tell-tale tightening in his abdomen. He could feel the release swelling in his sac. His vision blurred slightly distorting the image of his beloved Senpai, and then everything went white. He couldn't catch his breath. His hand traveled to his bedside table grasping desperately at a beaten-up copy of his Senpai's wanted poster.

He brought the poster to his heated face and kissed the picture. He clutched it to his chest as his breathing returned to normal. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his cabin's door.

"Captain! We just got word from one of our old underground contacts!" he knew this was Gambia's voice.

Bartolomeo did his best to clear his throat, though he was still sure Gambia would be able to tell what he had been up to, "Yeah? It better be important."

"It seems that the Corrida Colosseum in Dressarosa is holding a fighting competition. The grand prize is the Mera Mera No Mi!"

Bartolomeo sat up straight in his bed, his eyes wide. That was Ace-sama's-! "Change course! We're going to Dressarosa." He _needed_ that. Luffy-Senpai. He wouldn't want anyone else to have it. He'd go to the tournament. He'd win the Mera Mera No Mi. And he'd give it to Luffy-Senpai as a memento.

He still wasn't worthy of Luffy-Senpai. He might never be. But he would take any chance to get closer to being worthy. Or maybe he'd take any chance just to get closer to his Senpai.

A/N: Wow. This has been sitting on my hard-drive for waaay too long. I'm not quite happy with it, but I'm cleaning up, finishing and posting all the things that I have sitting around. So… Congrats. Or not? I don't know.


End file.
